Another Digibaby for Renamon and Rika?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Renamon gets pregnant again. Sequeal 2 Sakuyamon's Baby Another RenamonxGuilmon fanfic -Complete-
1. I Want Another 1

**K first off I'm sure some of you might b angry that I'm using this idea and not one of the others. I gave it much thought and listened to what people had to say. So without further tado here it is**

--

It was another peaceful night in Japan for Rika and her digimon, Renamon.

It had been two months since Renamon had gotten pregnant and she and Rika had to be Sakuyamon and had a baby Roomon. Roomon had grown up to be a strong digimon and was currently living with Jerri. She was his new partner

"You're not Leomon but I don't care," Jerri had said on the day she had become his partner

They did make a really good team by the way

--

"Rika you think Roomons alright?" Renamon asked her tamer

"I guess so. He and Jerri are doing great at battling and have become good friends," Rika answered

"Do you ever miss Roomon?" Renamon asked

"No he's only a good walks away." Rika said

"No I mean do you miss him when he was just a little digi-egg and we were carrying him?'

"Umm well I haven't given that much thought but ya sure I guess alittle. Why do you ask?"

"Rika I've been thinking and I want to have another baby,"

Rika jumped right up at the sound of this. Renamon, a tough, hardcore fighting digimon was telling her she wanted another baby?!

"You want to be pegnant again?!" Rika said shocked by what she had said "Why?!"

"Rika didn't you feel the joy, the happines, the warmth of when we were carrying Roomon? It's the most fantasic experience I've ever felt in my life. And to be a mother, oh you must have understood that part."

"I thoght you were upset that you had been rapped and were stuck as Sakyamon for those three days," Rika said

"At first I was, but then something inside me made me changed my mind. I don't know what it was but I felt a certain joy I've never felt in my life. Didn't you Rika?"

"I sort of did but you have to admit tecinally it was more your baby than mine," Rika commented

"I thought you'd say no," a tear ran down Renamons cheek

"No I didn't say no, it's just where are we going to find a digimon who wants to have one with you?" Rika asked

"I've also given that thought. Impmon's out of the question, he'd probably end up running when I told him I was pregnant. Plus those two kids who are his tamers wouldn't be able to take care of a digbaby I think."

"What about Terriermon?"

"He has Lopmon to cuddle with."

"Kazu and Kentas digimon?"

"Guardmon is a machine so no way that will work out, and I'm not sure if Kentas digimon is a boy or a girl?"

"So it's down to Takato and Ryos digimon then?" Rika said

"I was thinking you'd like to have it wth Ryo and Cyberdramon," Renamon said "He dose have a sort of thing for you"

Rika blused a bit at this

"Well I guess alittle but I don't know if you and Cyberdramon could hit it off though,"

"So then it'll be Guilmon?" Renamon asked

"Renamon are you sure you want to do this?" Rika aked

"Yes, are you?" Renamon responded

"Well if it's for the baby then yes,"

"That will suvise then, thank you Rika," Renamon then went back to sleep

"Well this is going to be an interesting adventure," Rika thought, then went back to sleep

--

**Will Renamon and Rika be abe to hit it off with Guilmon?**

**How will Takato feel?**

**Who will Jerri and Roomon feel?**

**How will Impmon?**

**And am I annoying you with all these questions?**

**L8ter**


	2. Baby, Baby

"She what?!" Takato said at what Rika had told her about Renamon

"Yes Takato she wants to have another baby, and with Guilmon," Rika said

"And you're okay with this?" Takato asked her "You do remeber that you'll have to be Sakyamon again and everyting don't you?"

"Yes I do, but this is more for Renamon that me," Rika answered

"If this dose work dose that mean I'll have to biomerge when they want to, do it?" Takato asked having a strange vision of Gallantmon with his armor of doing Sakuyamon came into his mind (what do you think Gallantmon would look like with his armor off anyway?)

"No last time she got impregnated whie she was in rookie form so I dought it." Rika said

"Phew," Takato said in relief "But how do you know if Guilmons okay with this?"

"Ask him," Rika said

With that they went to go see Guilmon.

--

Guilmon was asleep in his little stone house thing, dreaming about bread.

"Rika, Renamon don't go in there," Takato warned

"Why?" Renamon asked

Just then a huge "A-choo," came from where Guilmon was and the two girls got snot on them.

"The same thing happened to Kenta and Kazu," Takato commented (if you wat to see that go to youtube and type in "Digimon Tamers Episode 11 Part 2," it's rather funny)

"Hi Takatomon," Guilmon said now awake "Why are Rika and Renamon here?"

"He still calls you that?" Rika asked

"Well he..." Takato began to say

"Takato, Rika, you two should leave while I do this," Renamon said

"Um okay," the two tamers said as they stepped out of building

About twenty minutes later the sound of cuddleing and kissing was heard inside the building

"I'm never going to look at her the same way again," Rika commented

Takato was just standing there barfing

"Well at least we found out Guilmon thinks about something else besides food," Rika said

About thirty minutes later Renamon stepped out.

"Rika biomerge and lets see if it worked," Renamon said

Rika and Renamon did their biomerge thing and became Sakuyamon. As soon as Rika was inside Renamon see spotted two strange egg shaped objects.

"Two!?" Rika said

Just then the two eggs went inside Rika

"Renamon we're pregnant, WITH TWIN'S!" Rika announced

"Sakuyamon began to rub her belly

"Thank you Takato, thank you Guilmon," Renamon said

Another three days of pregnacy were here for Sakuyamon

--

**More l8ter**


	3. Starting Digimon Pregancy

Sakuyamon's armor and staff exploded into data and went inside her body.

"Whoa Sakyuamon what just happened?" Takato asked surprised

"The data will suply nutrience for the babies while they're inside us," Rika said

"Good memory Rika," Renamon complimented.

"Oh ya Takato do you or Guilmon mind if we spend are pregnacy here?" Rika asked

"Huh why?"

"Takato we're a 6ft tall woman wearing a black silky fox suit, with long white hair, and we're pregnant. I'm sure my mom and grandma will have a cow at that.

"Oh ya," Takato said

"I'll be sure and tell the others so we can help make you're pregnacy and delievery as smooth as possilble," Takato said as he beagan to leave. Yet as he was about to go Sakuyamon said something.

"They're kicking Takato want a quick feel?"

Takato went back and placed his hand on her stomach. Guilmon aslo wanted to feel also. Just then e felt the little bumps and thumps of her babies.

"Wow," Takato said amazed "And so early."

"A digimon's gestation period is only three days," Renamon reminded him

"They're very energetic," Guilmon commented proudly

"Guess they got that from you," Sakuyamon joked

"Well I'll be back with food and thing for you tomarrow. Guilmon you be good for them," Takato said as he left

"Okay Takatomon," Guilmon said

With that the sun set behind Takato, and the two digimon and Rika slept.

Woundering what tomarrow would bring.

--

**Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. **

**See ya**


	4. Bonding With Babies

It was around 5:30 am in Japan. Guilmon and Sakuyamon were asleep, well almost all of Sakuyamon was. Rika had woken up curdiously of the babies kicking around some more, and the fact that she and Renamon's stomach was growning at an alarming rate.

"Renamon how do you sleep through all this?" Rika thought to herself

Her thoughts were soon interupted by a low growling sound in her stomach

"Great you two are awake, and hungry," Rika said. "Renamon you awake?"

Rika got no answer. She then tried to move herself, which meant she was trying to more all of Sakuyamon. Yet she couldn't, she was to tired and to hungry. Plus it didn't work with Renamon asleep.

"Well, guess you two are just going to have to wait until your other mother wakes up," Rika said to the babies

Rika felt another kick, then another, and another. It was almost as if the two unborn digibabies were playing inside Sakuyamons womb.

"Hehe stop that tickes," Rika giggled "So you want have a tickle fight with mommy huh? Well okay then."

Rika began to tickle her belly (which also means she's tickling Sakuyamons). As she was doing this she rembered back to what Renamon had said about that special feeling she said she had last time she was pregnant.

"Thi must have been what Renamon meant. The joy of having digibabiess."

"Rika what are doing inside us?" Renamon asked as she woke up from all the tickling Rika had done

"They wanted to play in our womb a bit. Decided to play with them." Rika answered

Renamon smiled (which means Sakuyamon smiled)

"One day Rika you''ll become a great mother for your own children," Renamon said

"Thank you," Rika replied

Just then the sun rose up to a new day, and the fist day of Sakuyamon pregnacy

--


	5. Day 1

Sakuyamon watched as the sun rose, it was probably the first time Rika and Renamon had ever experienced something so beautiful together.

Yet their moment of beauty was shattered when Guilmon farted

"Oh man that was just nasty Guilmon," Guilmon Rika said

"Sorry," Guilmon apologized

--

About a half an hour later Takato showed up with his regular bag of bread for Guilmon. Except this time he had three. One for Guilmon, and two for Sakuyamon.

"Hey everyone," Takato said as he ran up the stairs to where Guilmons little home was

"You're here eairly," Guilmon said

"Ya why are you here so early?" Rika asked

"Well we didn't want to make you angry, seeing how you might have mood swings and everything," Takato answered

"We?" Sakuyamon asked

Just then Henrey, Suzi, Kazu, Kenta, Jerri, (along with all their digimon), Impmon, and Calimon came following right behind Takato

"What is all this?" Sakuyamon asked

"Well Takato told us about what you and Renamon did and we decided to give you a digibaby shower," Kazu answered

"Baby shower?" Renamon said unkown to the meaning of the phrase

"It's when your friends and family hold a party right before the baby is born." Rika replied "But we still got two more days why do it so early Takato?"

"Well everyone was so surprised and excited..." Takato began, but was then interrupted by Roomon

"Hello Roomon," Sakuyamon said

Roomon continued looking their rather big belly

"My little brother or sister is in their?" Roomon asked

"Yes it is," Sauyamon answered

Roomon then put his head right next to his mother's tummy "Their kicking mama's," he said "And your tummy is growling. They must be hungry."

"Good thing I made this cake," Jerri said as she held out a chocolate cake with the words "CONGRATULATIONS RIKA AND RENAMON," written on it in icing

Sakuyamons stomach began to kick a bit more

"I think they'd like a piece," Renamon said

Everyone laughed a bit at that joke

--

Te rest of the morning was filled with eating, feeling Sakuyamon belly, or opening little gifts eveyone got for them. Yet of course they all had to go to school (it's Thursday now) so they all had to go.

Terriermon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon (Kentas digimon), Calimon, and even Impmon stayed behind and said they'd Sakuyamon with anything. Roomon wanted to stay but Jerri said it was better not to since she didn't want Rika and Renamon to be worrying about three kids (reminder Sauyamons pregnant with twims). And Guardromon (Kazus digimon) couldn't stay becase their just wasn't anyroom left in the building.

"My gosh I'm so full," Rika said as she patted her belly a bit

"Be carefull or those two will digivolve into Heavymon and Cubbymon," Terriermon said

Impmon then came up to Sakuyamon.

"Well Renamon guess you and Guilmon here gotcha selves a good pair of digibabies in here huh?" zhe said

"Impmon I understand if yu're jealous but..."

"Jealous? Whose jealous? I ain't jealous," Impmon declareed as he blushed a bit

"So do you know what tey are yet?" Lopon asked

"No," Renamon answered

"Probaby some kind of fox dragon thing of couse," MarineAngemon said

"No I don't think so," Renamon said

"Last time we had to carry the children of a Dobermon and we ended up with our little Roomon," Rika added

"So really it could be anything?" Impmon asked

"Ya I guess so," Sakuyamon said

"Wow," all the other digimon said

--

By about 2:30 in the afternoon everyone came back and brought some more food for Sakuyamon and everyone else

Takato also said he called up Rika's grandma and said that she was invited to go on a school camping trip in the woods. So that she wouldn't have to worry about Rika

Her mother was out on a modling tour so she wasn't going to be an issue.

Just then Kazu and Impmon said something very messed up

"Say Rika are those your breast on Sakuyamon or are they Renamons?"

"Renamon I like your sexy pregnant body hehe," Impmon said

They both got a punch in the nose for that. Then Sakuyamon gave Kazu a wedge and Impmon a spakin

"Don't you two have any manners?" Sakuyamon said

"We're sorry," they both said

Nothing else really happened the ret of the day except more eatting kicking, and Sakuyamon having to go to the bathroom (in this case bushes) a bit. Nobody peeked for fear of getting what Impmon got, Sakuyamon spanks hard.

--

A few hours later the sun began to set and Sakuyamon was getting ready for bed.

"Here come's day two," Rika said

"Don't worry Rika we'll be fine" Renamon reassured her tamer

"I know I just hope these two don't kick us all day tomarrow like Roomon did,"

"Well in a little bit they'll be fighting and doing crazy attacks," Guilmon said

With that they all went to sleep

--

**One day down, two to go.**

**Any request for what day 2 should hold?**

**Anybody want 2 give me an idea on what he digibabies should look like?**

**Ty if you do**

**L8ter**


	6. Day 1 and a half

It was nighttime, and all the digimon where asleep. All but Sakuyamon again. This time it was both Renamon and Rika also.

"Renamon I can't sleep," Rika said

"Me neither," Renamon added "For some reason I feel like wanting to eat a Riceball,"

"I guess we're getting cravings," Rika decided "Strange, we didn't get them with Roomon,"

"I guess these two truly are Guilmons children," Renamon said "Always hungry."

Sakuyamons stomach brgan to rumble, growl a bit then.

"Okay, okay we'll get you some food," Rika said as she rubbered her belly

"Rika do you know a place where we can get some food this late?" Renamon asked

"Ya I think so, can we still fly?" Rika said

"But you said flying was bad when we were like this with Roomon. And besides why not just wake someone here and have them get us food?"

"Well yes I did say that but it's dark out, and were basically black. We'll blend right in. Also it's risky if one of the other go out, I don't want to be responsible if anything bad happened to them,"

"How thoughtful, just like a true mother Rika," Renamon said

With that Sakuyamon took flight. In search of food for her children

--

After about what seemed like 45 minutes of flying Sakuyamon found a department store that was still open

"Bingo," Rika said

"But Rika how will we get in there like this?"

"Leave it to me Renamon," Rika said

Just then Sakuyamon landed on the roof of the store and did her Spirit Strike attack at a few trash can out side the store.

As the casher went outside to inspect the noise, Sakuyamon flew in and got her food. She also did another Spirit Strike to deactivte the secuity cameras also.

Sakuyamon then went to the top of another building and had her meal.

"We've eaten 25 Rice balls and I still feel hungry," Rika said

"Are you sure we're only having two digibabies Rika?" Renamon asked

"Yes that's all I saw when we first biomerged," Rika asked "Guess these two mini Guilmons are hungrier then we thought."

"Their not just Guilmon," Renamon reminded her tamer "They are part of you and I as well."

"Well hopefully tomarrow Takato and Henery will be able to scan them and we can see what thses little bundles of joy look like," Rika said as she then felt her tummy.

After Sakuyamon was finnished eatting and her children now slept sounly in her womb she then flew back to Guilmons place and slept to

"Goodnight my children," she said as she put her right hand on her belly and slept

--

**Awww I'm a cute guy aren't I?**

**In the next chapter will find ot what inside Sakuyamons tummy**

**L8ter **


	7. Day 2 part 1

Sakuyamon awoke on day two of her pregnancy. Takato and everyone came very early.

"Huh? Why are you all here so early?" Sakuyamon asked

"We were all so anxious to find out what the babies were," Jerri asked

"I want to know what my little brother and sister are," Roomon said

"Well here we go," Henery said as he pulled out his digivise. All the other tamers followed his action and began to scan

Just then two digimon came up on the little screen.

They both had a furry fox head like Renamons, with little horns on their heads. They both had a body like Guilmons except that they had fur on legs and arms (their midsection was scales), and a fluffy tail. The only real differences between the two were that one had red fur on their head, arms, and legs, with a yellow scale body, and a purple heart design on its belly. Also it had little purple gloves with the ying-yang symbol on them. Her name was Floxymon. The other had the opposite fur color design, longer claws, Guilmons belly desine on his belly, and a little necklace with a busted heart desine in it. His name was Dragoxmon.

"Wow Floxymon and Dragoxmon eh?" Kenta said

"Strange, this time it kinda makes scence but with Roomon it was kinda random," Henry said

"I think they look adorable," Sakuyamon said as she patted her belly a bit. Roomon put his head to his mothers tummy for a moment also

"Those could of been my kids," Impmon thought to himself

"Oh ya we got you some things Rika," Takato said

Takato and the other Tamers emptied their backpacks (it's Friday now) to reveal more food and drinks, a cell phone, some towels, and water.

"What are the phone and towels for?" Sakuyamon asked

"In case you go into early labor," Henery said

"How thoughtful," Rika said

With that the tamers went to school.

--

Alittle later in the day, While the other were eatting. Lopmon went outside for a moment, Terriermon followed.

"What's wrong Lopmon?" Terriermon asked

"Well I was just wondering. Renamon is going to have three babies, and well..."

"You want some two?!" Terriermon asked

"Hehe, ya," Lopmon said

"But you have to be a mega to have one, and you and Suzi can't biomerge," Terriermon said

"Mabey if we both train harder then we can have one," Lopmon declared

"Who are you going to have th..." Terriermons question was stopped when Lopmon started looking at him with a strange look on her face

"Me?!"

"Little Terriermons and Lopmons," Lopmon said

Terriermon fainted

--

By days end Sakuyamons stomach had grown so big that she could probably fit two water mellons in it

"Man for two digibabies they're getting pretty big," Rika commented

"Indeed," Renamon added

Just then Takato and the other returned with some more food and drink

"You okay Sakuyamon?" Jerri said

"I feel like I'm going to burst," Renamon said

"Well you'll be busting with joy hahaha," Impmon said. Sakuyamon bopped him after he said that

"Say Renamon do digimon make milk?" Kazu asked

"Yes," Renamon answered

"Pay up Kenta she dose have a set under that fur," Kazu said. Sakuyamon then did a Spirit Stike on him

"Ouch that smarts," Kazu said while he was secretly in excruciating pain.

The Tamers stayed a few more minutes then left.

All but Takato.

"Takato why are you still here?" Sakuyamon asked

"Well it's just I'm kinda the father of those babies to and well...I was thinking...Mabey Guilmon, me, and you could have a night out together,"

Sakuyamon was a bit surprised at this.

"You want to have a night out with me?" Rika said

"Well it's kinda more for Guilmon," Takato said

"Well...Sure okay," Sakuyamon said

Just then Takato and Guilmon biomerged to Gallantmon, then did that thing were they have that red armor.

"You'll need someone to carry you, don't want to waste you're energy befor the big day and all," Gallantmon said "You sure you're okay to go?"

"Yes," Sakuyamon said

Just then Gallantmons top half of his armor blew up and then he sent it into Sakuyamon.

"Just a little snack for the kids," Gallentmon said. Without Gallantmons armor on hidding his true face, he looked like Orochimaru from Naruto, except with a normal skin color, white hair, and those little things under his eyes were red. Plus he was buff

"You ready mama?" Gallantmon joked

"Whenever you are daddy," Sakuyamon joked back

With that Gallantmon lifted her into his arms, waved the other digimon goodbye then flew off for a night with Sakuyamon

--

**What will Gallantmon and Sakuyamon do together?**

**Will Impmon get over his jelousy? (Probably not)**

**And should I do that thing with Lopmon l8ter on?**

**See ya**


	8. Day 2 part 2

Gallantmon flew threw the night sky with Sakuyamon in his arms.

"Where are we going you two?" Sakuyamon said

"You'll see," Gallantmon said

Gallantmon flew a bit more over the city, which Sakuyamon thought looked really beautiful by the way.

--

About fifteen more minutes of flying later, Gallantmon landed in a grass field in a forest just outside the city.

"The view's amazing isn't it?" Gallantmon said

"It sure is," Sakuyamon answered

Just then Gallantmon split back into Takato and Guilmon

"Hmm what are you to doing?" Sakuyamon asked confussed at this strange event

"I gotta go and get something, be back soon," Takato said

"What are you getting?" Sakuyamon asked

"It's a surprise," Takato said

With that he left Sakuyamon and Guilmon alone.

--

It had been about five minutes since Takato had left

"Where is he?" Rika asked

"I don't know," Guilmon responded

"At least Floxymon and Dragoxmon are being quiet tonight," Renamon said she she rubbed her belly alittle.

"You sure Roomon is okay with having a little brother and sister?" Guilmon aked

"He's been very eager to see them, I'm sure he's wide awake waiting anxiously for tomarrow when these two are born," Renamon said

--

Meanwhile at Jerri's home

"Is it Saturday yet?" Roomon asked a sleeply Jerri

"No," Jerri said

"Is it Saturday yet?" Roomon asked again

"No," Jerri said again

"How about now?" Roomon said

"No," Jerri said again

"How ab..."

"Roomon just go to sleep you'll se then when the sun rises!" Jerri said

"Is it not, not Saturday yet?" Roomon asked

--

Takato came back with Kazu, Kenta and Guardmon carrying a table, chairs, Spagetti, along with a radio.

"What's all this?" Sakuyamon asked

"Just a little something we prepaired before you delivery tomarrow" Takato said

"Ya you can't deliver digibabies on empty stomachs," Guardmon said

"Don't you mean stomach Guardmon?" Kazu said

"Do you to have one stomach or two seperate ones," Kenta asked

"One," Sakuyamon answered

With that Sakuyamon and Guilmon sat at te table with everyone else sang a sort of Italian song

It was a real interesting Lady and the Tramp spin off, Guilmon and Sakuyamon even did the thing where they kiss with the spagetti. Renamon giggled a bit at this.

"I kissed Guilmon!," Rika said in her mind as she sort of threw-up in her mouth a bit

"We were also going to go to thi drive in movie place that's showing 50 First Dates, if you want to that is," Takato said

"Aww that's so nice of you, sure let's go" Sakuyamon said

With that Guilmon and Takato biomerged back to Gallantmon and pickup Sakuyamon in his arms and flew off

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kenta said

"Want to go get some susi?" Kazu asked

With that they went to a susi resteraunt

--

After the movie (Gallantmon held Sakuyamon as they floated above all the cars) they went back to Guilmons home.

Gallantmon split back into Guilmon and Takato again

"Thanks for a wounderful night," Sakuyamon said

"You're welcome," Takato said as he and Guilmon gave Sakuyamon a bit of a hug.

Just then Floxymon and Dragoxmon moved slightly in Sakuyamon tummy

"They say thank you as well," Sakuyamon said

With that Takato said bye and Sakuyamon and Guilmon went back to sleep with the others. Awaitting the magical day to come.

--

**In the next chapter Sakuyamon's going to have her babies, awwwww.**

**L8ter**


	9. Day 3

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

--

**Just kidding, lol you got Rick Rolled fanfic net style.**

**Don't worry I'm working on the real one right now :)**


	10. Day 3 :D

Sakuyamon awkoe to her final say of pregnacy

"Finally these two will be out of us," Rika said

"Yes are unborn children will now soon come into the world," Renamon added

"I just hope it dosen't happen so early lik..." Rika's sentence was cut short when she felt a huge gush of water and blood slpat right out of her

"Rika it's time!" Renamon shouted

"Ohhhhhh," Rika groaned i pain as she began to feel contractions

Just then the other digiomon awake and saw Sakuyamon in pain

"The babies ae comming!!" Terriermon said

"Somebody call Takato and Henry!" Lopmon said

Impmon then grabbed the cell phone and began dialing Takatos phone number

"How do yoou know Takato' phoe number Impmon?" Guilmon asked

"I just presed the phone book thing on here," Impmon said

--

About twenty minutes later Takato, Henery, and everyone else came rushing in

"Oh my gosh they were right, IT"S TIME!" Takato cried out

"Takato relax it's just like when we devlivered Roomon," Henery said "Just breath Sakuyamon, and push,"

Sakuyamon did as she was told and just then she let out a scream so loud that people on the other side of Japan could hear it

--

"Say Wang did you just hear something?" A random Japanies guy asked his friend

"No I didn't," Wang answered

--

Back at Guilmons Floxymon egg had just gotten out of Sakuyamons tummy and nw all that was left was Dragoxmon

"C,mon Rika you can do it," Kenta chreered

"Ya push that digimn outta ya," Kazu said

Just then Sakuyamon let out another huge scream and Dragoxmon fired out f her like a cannon, luckly enta and Kazu catched it. Sakuyamon split back into Rika and Renamon after that

Everyone said congrats to the two of them. Then the eggs hatched

"Hi," the two babies said

Roomon and Jerri had just came in when they said that, Roomon was overjoyed to ee his new little brother and sister and began to play with them

Everyone once again felt proud and happy today. And knew little Floxymon and Dragoxmon would grow up with an even more loving family than before.

**The End**


End file.
